Simon's Valentine
by yakuza511
Summary: Valentine won the battle at the Institute but found a different kind of treasure. Simon has felt used and under appreciated by Clary most of his life. Can they find the love they need in each other or are they destined to always be alone? Simon Valentine slash.
1. Chapter 1

**This plot bunny has been chewing at my brain for a while. I hope you guys like it. Please Review!**

* * *

I stand in the library of the institute, looking down at the bodies of the woman I used to love and y useless daughter. A noise behind me draws my attention but im not worried, I had already won the battle, though soon to come was the war. I turn and my heart leaps into my throat. I had known that my daughter's friend was... attractive, from the few pictures I had of her interactions through her life. But nothing could have prepared me for this. Pretty wasn't a word I could ever use to describe him. Beautiful? Yes. Delicate? Yes...Mine? Without question.

My eyes roam over his unconscious form, taking him in. I frown at the sight of the bruises marring his cheek and temple, anger clouding my vision. The only one allowed to mark him is me. I clench my fists and walk towards the shadow demon holding him, taking him in my arms and clutching him to my chest. A wave of warmth washes over me as his head rests on my shoulder, soft breaths tickling my neck, and I smile as I walk toward the west wing. The west wing was a secret part of the Institute that few knew about. It was made specially for the leader of The Institute and held far more comfortable and modern living quarters than anywhere else in the building. And only the best would do for my little one. My angel.

I set him on the large bed, brushing a lock of golden-brown hair off his forehead and really _look_ at him for the first time. Even in sleep his features are drawn, tense. Like he's experienced and seen to many horrors in a short amount of time, and, I look back, that was probably what had happened. Such beauty was never meant to have been through what he had. I frown. Despite belief I don't want complete power or chaos. I wanted Shadow-hunters and Down-worlders to live side by side without trying to kill each other. A small sigh escapes me and I place a small kiss to his temple before standing. I walk towards the large bathroom, shedding my clothes as I go and only quickly washing away the blood and dirt on my skin before pulling on a pair of shorts and returning to the bedroom with a bowl of soapy water and wash cloths. Cutting the clothes from his body I sneer, promising myself that he would never again wear thing like these _rags_ again. When the last of the grime is wiped from his pale skin I wrap him in several blankets and join him beneath the covers, letting him curl into me. I feel him nuzzle his nose into the crook of my neck and smile, stroking his hair and rubbing a hand up and down his back. I fall asleep more at peace than I had been in years.

* * *

** Next, Simon wakes up and they get to know each other a little.{ After a bit of a freak out of course} ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im dedicating this chapter to my first ever reviewer RonaldGarcia91. **

**I Don't own Mortal Instruments***** Pouts* ;)**

* * *

**Simon P.O.V.**

_I moan as warm calloused hands slide down my sides, surprisingly gentle even in their eagerness, and come to rest on my slender hips. Only then do I notice that, not only had my pants been taken from me, but my underwear too. A whimper is drawn out of me as a hot, wet tongue slides its way down the length of my neck and to my collar bone before a sudden bite is delivered to my nipple. I yelp loudly and try to jerk away but end up arching into him as he palms my erection. Im gasping for breath now and shuddering, still unable to fully comprehend what's happening. I freeze as the shell of my ear is licked, the whiskers of his goatee scratching against my skin and ratcheting up my arousal._

_" You're mine angel. No one, NO ONE, touches what's mine. I am never letting you out of my sight again." He whispers the words in my ear and they're so full of anger and hate that I almost miss what he was trying to hide. Because in those words there was fear, honest fear and love. I gasp._

_" Yes, oh, whatever you say Va-"_

* * *

I wake up, jerking slightly and burying my face in the firm, warm pillow. I stay like that for several minutes as I almost drift back to sleep, but then my pillow moves. My pillow. Frigging. Moved.

I jerk away, pushing against my "pillow" and hear a grunt as it falls off the bed, onto the floor. I get on my hands and knees and look over the edge of the bed, my eyes widening at the sight of the man rolling on the floor, cupping his groin and face clenched in agony. I watch him for several minutes before looking around the room, a small bubble of panic rising in my chest when I don't immediately recognize the room im in. Sitting back I shiver at the chill in the room and look down, pursing my lips I lean over the side of the bed again and tap him on the shoulder. He looks at me and I smile calmly, that really should have been his first warning.

" Hi, um, where am I?" I ask, my voice calm and sweet. Second warning. He stares at me for several seconds, as if he's startled by something, before jerking out of it and climbing back onto the bed.

" Oh, you're in the west wing of The Institute. Not many know about it." I nod slowly, trying not to explode. To much.

" Ah OK," I smile again. " Now, what's your name and WHY THE FUCK AM I NAKED!?" I yell the last part in his ear and he flinches away from me, falling off the bed. Again. How clumsy can this guy be, I mean _really._

" GAH!" I look at him, eyebrow raised, and he lowers his eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks. " I, ah, my name's Valentine," My eyes go wide. " And you're naked 'cause you were covered in dirt and dressed in rags.

I narrow my eyes at him and scowl. " Those are _not_ rags. That's my favorite science related joke shirt and comfiest pair of shorts." I pout and he stares at me again. He winces and my eyes narrow at him. He gestures over to the corner where a pile of cloth sits.

" Um, yeah, they're kind of ruined now. I had to cut them off." I sigh in aggravation and wrap the sheets around myself before sliding off the bed. I hear a him let loose a sound somewhere between a shriek and a moan and look at him eyebrow raised again. He smiles sheepishly and I notice another blush staining his cheeks. I glance into his eyes and suck in a sharp breath.

I hadn't told anyone, but when I was captured by the vampires and bitten it had unlocked something in me, a power. When I looked into some ones eyes I could read their thoughts, emotions, and see images of what they had seen, usually from the last twenty- four or forty-eight hours. And damn his thoughts were _shouting._ I blink and my knees buckle as information runs through my head.

The planning, and plotting, and his real goal. Him killing Clary and her mother, then seeing me, and the sudden wave of affection and protectiveness. Him carrying me to the bedroom and washing me gently, before climbing under the covers with me. His happiness and content when I wrapped myself around him, my arms around him, face buried in his neck, and leg thrown over his. How he'd tried his hardest not to outright jump me when I started moaning and wriggling in my sleep. I blush at his thoughts of what he wanted to do, _still_ wants to do, to me in bed. I hear the words ' All night, Every night' several times in their.

Honestly I wasn't all that torn up over Clary's death. For years I had thought of her as my sister, despite the common belief I had the hot's for her, and her mom as my second mother. But then, as I was being rescued, I had looked into Clary's eyes and seen everything. Her manipulating me into taking her to the club, pretending she didn't know what was happening and screaming at just the right moment to grab Jace's attention. The fake innocence, leading us on a wild goose chase, heck, even my kidnapping had been orchestrated by her. In short she was a grade- A b**** and probably deserved what she got. I would miss her, sure, it was only natural, but all in all I knew I was better off without her. I clench my eyes closed to avoid any more visions, and lean into the arms that had wrapped around me.

That was another thing about my 'gift' when ever it happened I usually only had a slight head rush then it would be gone. But in very strong cases it could leave me dizzy, sick, fatigued, and, very rarely, unconscious.

A sigh sounds in my ear as fingers card through my hair gently, stroking the mousy brown strands from my face. I had never considered myself pretty, or beautiful, or even mildly attractive. With a tallish thin body, light muscles, slightly pale skin, dark blue eyes, and an angularly elfish face with delicate features I had never garnered much attention from either sex. But to him, I was all of those things and more. I feel myself laid back onto the bed and covered again, Valentine settling himself behind me. Right before I fall back asleep again I his voice in my ear.

" Tomorrow, we are going shopping."

* * *

**Next time is a shopping trip and a visit to Magnus. Hilarity ensues. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Simon or valentine. * Goes to sulk in a dark corner***

* * *

**Valentines P.O.V.**

I watch in amusement as Magnus drags Simon through store after store, so far we had been through eight and steadily accumulated nearly twenty bags worth of clothes. I was quite sure Simon was ready to gauge the Warlocks eyes out with a credit card if he had to try on another outfit. I look towards the changing rooms from where im sitting and nearly swallow my tongue. Standing there, Pretty little scowl in place, was Simon. He was dressed in an outfit that was very...tempting to say the least. Tight, black skinny jeans that showed off his ass just right. A thin, tight, emerald green, silk dress shirt that stretched across his lightly muscled torso. Knee high black high-tops with neon green laces and...

" When did you get your ears pierced?" He looks at me from studying himself in the mirror and the way his deep blue eyes smolder makes saliva pool in my mouth. He smirks as he reaches up and pulls one off.

" Clip on. I may like pain every now and then but only in bed." My mouth drops open and I blink, lust rapidly making my eyes smolder like his. Magnus steps between us as heat and tension fill the air, holding his hands up.

" Woah, woah, hey. No jumping each other in stores. Ok? Ok." We both give him glares but back off, Simon with an adorable pout. Magnus turns to me with a smile. " I also think I know what's going on with Simon. Meet me at my place."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We sat on the couch as Magnus dropped an old tome in front of us, dust flying into our faces and causing us to cough. Magnus dropped into the chair across from us and opened the book.

" Now, I have two plausible explanations so far. The first being that he's descended from a nephilim and the line was just lost until now and his powers were dormant until he got bit. How far along is the transition by the way?" Simon pulls his upper lip up and reveals his still smallish fangs as Magnus nods." You'll start into the bloodlust soon. You know what that entails, correct?"

Simon nods absently and leans into my side. " I'll need to drink and have my lust sated almost every three hours, four and a half at the most. It usually lasts about a day. Right?"

Magnus smiles at him. " Right. Now, the second is that someone created a nephilim, being you, and bound you're power and the stress of being taken captive and hurt physically partially unlocked them. I have a spell here that will help determine which and what line, if any. He slides a small silver bowl across the coffee table. All you have to do is put a few drops of blood in the mixture and then poor it on the paper."

Simon smirks and takes a small knife from beside the bowl, nicking his finger. As the blood and concoction mingled he poured it onto the blank sheet, watching as words formed.

NAME: Simon Elijah Lewis

AGE: 18

MOTHER: Caroline Nephila- Lewis (SPOUSE: Jason Lewis)

FATHER: Archangel Michael

GRANDMOTHER: Elizabeth Nephila- Nichols

GRANDFATHER: Fallen Angel Lucifer

I stare at the paper in shock along with Simon and Magnus.

" Holy fuck."


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! so sorry it took so long to update. my laptop broke and I only just got it back. Sorry again.**

**Simon P.O.V.**

We all stare at the piece of paper for several minute after I speak those last words. I blink several times, flipping the paper over, then back, over, then back just to make sure im reading it right. I, Simon Lewis, dorky, geeky, gangly unpopular high school student, am the son of an Archangel. And my Granddad is Lucifer, like Satan, as in the Devil. Im in the middle of a silent breakdown when Magus speaks.

" Sooooo... this is unexpected." I turn to him and glare, but he just smiles annoyingly. Valentine speaks up.

" What does this mean for him." Magnus slumps down in the plush couch, being partially swallowed by purple velvet as he thinks. I watch him as he sighs and leans forward so his elbows rest on his knees and his hands cup his chin.

" Well, the big guys, above and below, have been looking for their heir these past few days. Since Simon got attacked actually. And since he has Archangel blood and is Lucifer's grandson you might be it. you probably are, all things considered. I would have to do another spell to check but this one takes weeks to finish and it'll be quicker in the end to go to a demon. Not one of those shadow demons mind you, those are dumber than a door mouse, but vicious. No, we'd probably go to an incubus or succubus, a sex demon." He continues muttering to himself for several minute, apparently deciding we would only go after The Lust was over and done with. we all look up when the door opens. I stare at the person standing there, my expression mirrored on their face.

" Alek?"


End file.
